


The Chains That Bind Us

by Mr_Blackfoot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Blackfoot/pseuds/Mr_Blackfoot
Summary: Korra has a surprise for her CEO lover!Asami. What could it be?A/N: This was a birthday present to a friend of mine, but I figured I'd upload and let everyone else enjoy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The Chains That Bind Us

Thump. Thump. Thump. The beat of Asami’s heart was so fast and hard that she was surprised that Korra couldn’t hear the sound from where she was standing a couple of feet in front of her. Asami was getting off of work and as she walked out of her office, dressed in her black business suit, Korra was waiting for her. The grin on the shorter woman’s face showed that something devious was forming in her head.  
The two left the tall office building that housed the company that Asami was the CEO of. As they walked through the parking garage’s employee level, Korra turned to Asami and the return of the mischievous smile on Korra’s face confirmed that she had something planned.  
“Hey,” Korra finally spoke, her tan face illuminated by the lights of the parking garage, “I’ve got a surprise for you at home.”  
“What’s that?” Asami looked at her, eager to hear what her lover had planned.  
Korra rolled her eyes, “If I told you, it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise, would it?”  
Asami laughed, she really should have seen that one coming. Her mind pondered the possibilities but she couldn’t guess what the hours ahead would hold for her.  
The two approached Asami’s light blue Rolls-Royce, and as Asami reached into the pocket of her suit pants, Korra spoke up loudly and the sound of her voice echoed throughout the mostly vacant parking lot, “Hey!”  
Asami basically froze, she couldn’t remember the last time Korra had spoken to her in that way. There was a sense of demand in the woman’s voice that Asami immediately found that she really liked. She could only hope that Korra couldn’t see that there was a slight blush that was showing on Asami’s face.  
“I’m driving home tonight.” The younger woman’s voice still had the same demand as it had a moment ago.  
“Shit.” Asami thought after she instinctively reached into her pocket and handed the keys to her car to the woman. As a CEO of a company that she owned, she never really had to answer to anyone. The sensation was weird, almost indescribable, but in this moment, in this parking garage; it felt right.  
The two got into the expensive car that Asami specifically bought in Korra’s favorite color, Korra slid the keys into the ignition and turned the engine over. As they were pulling out of the parking garage, Korra reached over and put her hand on Asami’s thigh.  
“So,” Korra squeezed Asami’s thigh, and it made Asami jump a little bit in the passenger seat, “What do you think the surprise is?” Asami could see a smirk on Korra’s face through the street lights.  
“Uh,” Asami tried to think, but all of her thoughts were on the hand on her thigh that was slowly inching up the dark wool of her pant leg. Korra didn’t move her hand at once, she was using her fingers to apply the perfect amount of pressure against Asami’s inner thigh.  
Korra grazed one of her fingers against the crotch of Asami’s pants and moved her arm back to her side of the car, without a word. Asami felt a wave of disappointment, but at least she knew a little about what was waiting for her at home. She looked at a passing sign that said that they were only a few miles away from home. She supposed that she could wait that long. 

When they finally pulled into the driveway of their house, Korra put the car into park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She opened the door before closing it and walking to the doorway of their house. Asami followed behind and waited for the door to be unlocked before entering.  
Korra threw the keys on the table next to the door and turned around, her cyan eyes meeting Asami’s own green eyes. Asami’s heart skipped a beat as she could see the hunger that filled the cyan colored beads.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom.” The brown haired woman held out her hand, and Asami did not hesitate to take it. The smooth warmth covered Asami’s hand as they walked down towards the bedroom.  
When they walked through the doorway, the room was as normal as it was all the time: the same white paint covered the wall, the dresser that held Korra’s intimates was still in the same place as was her own, the same black rug that covered the floor to the bathroom still lay on the floor unmoved. What was different was the bed, the sheets had been changed to a new cyan color, and on the new sheets lay some chains with handcuffs on the end. Asami’s eyes had a moment to take the scene in before Korra was behind her, she grabbed a handful of Asami’s long black hair.  
Korra pulled Asami’s head back quickly and sharply, “You’re mine tonight.” Korra spoke into Asami’s ear. The warmth of her breath hitting the caught woman’s ear made Asami gasp and shiver. The dominating tone in her voice made Asami want to submit, to do anything that her lover wanted.  
“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.” Korra said, almost in a growl.  
Asami took off her suit, and the bra and underwear that was underneath. She had never been dominated before, and certainly not by Korra, “What now?” her voice came out more timid than what she intended. She got on all fours and crawled onto the bed.  
Korra caught onto this and smirked, “You do what I say, when I say.” She was standing above the bed, and she took her own clothes off, showing off a new bra and pair of underwear that fit tightly around the small curves of the woman.  
“Okay-” Asami started to stay, but Korra’s hand came down and took hold of Asami’s face. Asami looked up at Korra, who was usually shorter than her but right now she looked so big with the stern look on her face and the look of disappointment in her face.  
“Okay?” Korra clicked her tongue disapprovingly, “Try again, Asami.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Asami corrected herself, and earned a sweet stroke across her face from Korra’s hand.  
“Lay down.” Korra ordered, and Asami obeyed.  
“Put your arms above your head.”  
Asami did as she was told and somewhere above her head, she heard the clicking of the locks of the handcuffs. Asami tried to move her hands, but Korra made an angry sound that told Asami that she shouldn’t. Asami stopped, but Korra didn’t feel like that was enough. The metal grew tighter around her wrists.  
“I can’t have you moving too much.” Korra stated, “Now spread your legs for me, baby.” 

Asami spread her legs, exposing the flesh between her thighs to the woman who now stood at the end of the bed. Korra looked at her and smiled. She grabbed one of Asami’s legs and lifted it to put the cuff around it. She tightened it like she had with her arms and did the same with her other leg.  
“Alright, now that you’re all nice and comfortable.” Korra threw the key on her pile of clothes and crawled on the bed above Asami. She swayed her hips and moved slowly like a cat, her head hanging so close to Asami’s body that Asami could feel her hair grazing against her leg, “Are you going to be my good girl, tonight?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Asami pushed the words out around the tightness of excitement in her throat. Asami’s eyes hadn’t left Korra as she made her way across the bed.  
“Good girl.” Korra left a kiss on Asami’s thigh as a reward, quickly flicking her tongue across the soft skin.  
Asami let out a gasp and tightened against the warmth on her thigh, “Korra-”  
Korra bit into Asami’s thigh, the sudden pain earning a yelp from Asami. Korra released the grip of her teeth a little, and sucked hard. Asami inhaled sharply, Korra was marking her. When she looked down, she saw anger gleaming in Korra’s eyes.  
Korra didn’t want Asami to say anything, as far as she was concerned, she owned Asami tonight. She continued to leave a trail of marks on Asami’s restrained body, to mark her path on what was hers.  
“You don’t tell me what to do, girl.” Korra growled in Asami’s ear once she crawled up to meet Asami’s face. She bit and tugged on the black haired woman’s ear.  
“I’m sorry, ma’am.”  
“Just listen to me, let me control your body, your thoughts.” Korra purred.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Asami spoke softly. She wanted Korra, she wanted her to take control. She wanted this beautiful woman to claim her.  
Korra slowly pressed her lips against Asami’s, she led Asami into a long kiss with a slow rhythm. Asami’s movement was like someone’s tapping their foot to the beat of a slow song, their lips were slow dancing and Asami’s eyes were closed, following Korra’s lead.  
Korra pushed her tongue against Asami’s lips hard, demanding entrance to the restrained woman’s mouth. Asami parted her lips and let out a soft moan when she felt Korra’s tongue against her. Korra pushed against Asami’s tongue for a moment, before moving her tongue to cover the rest of Asami’s mouth, exploring and establishing that all of Asami’s mouth belonged to Korra.  
Korra pulled away from the kiss, and put her hands on the bed so she could hold herself up and look into Asami’s eyes. Asami was looking up at her with green eyes that resembled the leaves on a sunny spring day just after the rain. She smiled and began to crawl back down the taller woman, stopping at the mounds on her chest.  
Korra decided that now was the time to stop teasing Asami, she was hungry for the screams of Asami. Now she wanted to hear the begging cries of the woman under her, she wanted to show her that no one can make her feel as good as Korra did.  
Korra pressed her mouth against one of Asami’s large breasts, taking the nub of the other one in between her slender index finger and thumb. She sucked hard and flicked her tongue across the peak. Asami let out a loud moan as she could feel her points growing harder against Korra.  
Korra pinched Asami’s other nipple tightly as she sucked, earning a slight squeal from the other woman. She quickly bit the breast that she held into her mouth, earning louder vocals from Asami.  
“Fuck.” Asami let out in between heavy breaths.  
Korra moved her mouth away from the globe, only to move her mouth to the other, biting hard on the sensitive nub that rested on the top. Asami arched up against Korra’s painful bite and let out a sharp and loud yelp.  
“Good girl.” Korra lifted her head and looked up at Asami, who was panting hard with her eyes squeezed shut. She could see that Asami was clenching her hands into fists and the new sheets Korra had put on the bed for this occasion bundled tightly between her fingers.  
Korra grabbed both of Asami’s nipples, and tugged hard before releasing them and planting more fast kisses and bites on Asami’s stomach, “K-K” Asami struggled to let out.  
“Shhh, babygirl.” Korra whispered and crawled between Asami’s thighs. She, without tease, pressed her tongue against the wet warmth and immediately earned a loud moan followed by a strain of obscenities. Korra smiled and licked Asami’s warm entrance, savoring the taste of the woman. She moved her tongue in a vertical path, along the slit of Asami. The wetness covering her tongue tasted like exactly what she had been hungry for since she arrived at Asami’s work.  
Korra finally pushed her tongue inside of Asami, a new wave of wetness covering her mouth and chin as Asami bucked her hips against Korra. Asami let out a loud scream as she felt Korra’s tongue inside of her.  
The taste of Asami started to only make Korra hungrier, she wanted to feel Asami’s whole body push against her. Korra moved her mouth away from the heat between Asami’s legs, and pushed a finger inside Asami, enveloping it in wet warmth. After a moment, she inserted another finger and started to quickly push them in and slowly pull them back.  
“Ride them like a good girl, Asami.” She started to go faster, earning a strain of “Fucks, and Oh Gods” from Asami, but she listened and started to move her hips against Korra.  
“Good girl.” Korra praised, and used her thumb to find the bud underneath the woman’s hood. She began to move her thumb as she thrusted her fingers inside Asami.  
Asami pushed harder against Korra, and Korra could feel that Asami was close to climax. Korra put another finger in, and picked up the speed and pace to push Amasi closer.  
“Only cum when I say so.” Korra said, before leaving another bite on her thigh.  
“Y-yes, ma’am.” Asami said, her voice high pitched.  
Korra continued to go faster and faster and she could feel Asami tighten around her, she was moaning so loud, “Can I please cum?”  
“Not yet.” Korra moved her thumb and started to suck on the nub, the taste of Asami filling her mouth again, motivating her to go harder and faster.  
“Korra, please!?!” Asami begged.  
Korra heard the sound of the chains pulling Asami back down to the bed as she arched her back, she was ready to cum but she needed permission. She kept moaning “Please, please, please,” as she held on tightly to the mattress.  
“Cum for me, Asami.” Korra demanded, and Asami followed. Korra stopped fingering her and replaced her fingers with her tongue, using her tongue to fuck her as hard as possible. 

Asami screamed out Korra’s name loudly, arched her back, and pushed against Korra’s mouth, tightening around her tongue and cumming hard. Asami fell back, her heart pounding and her breathing hard.  
Korra looked up from between Asami’s legs and smiled at the exhausted woman. This night was everything that Korra had imagined it would be, but she knew that it wasn’t over yet. She climbed off of the bed and started to unlock the chains around Asami’s wrists and legs, kissing the red mark that was left behind.  
Asami’s breathing was slowing down and returning to normal, she looked up at Korra to see a now warm and loving smile across her face. Asami’s wrists were sore and her entire body was following suit. The past hour had taken a toll on Asami.  
“Hey, hey.” Korra leaned down to Asami, and spoke softly, “Don’t worry about anything, I got you.”  
Asami managed a tired smile as she felt Korra’s arms scoop under her, Asami winced when Korra’s hand grazed against the mark that showed where the chains had been. Asami looked up to Korra, “That was fun.” She said in a soft, tired voice.  
“Yes,” Korra gently kissed Asami on the forehead, “Let’s run a bath and get you cleaned up, hon.”  
Asami nodded as went through the doorway to the bathroom, she had her eyes closed and kept them closed until Korra sat her in the bathtub. The sudden cold of the tub made Asami open her eyes, this earned a chuckle from Korra.  
“You know you’re cute when you’re tired?” Korra said as she turned both faucets so that the water wouldn’t be too hot or too cold.  
“Hush up and get in here with me,” Asami looked up at her, and she was already taking off the new bra and underwear that she had bought for tonight.  
Korra waited for the water to get high enough and turned both faucets off, before hopping in she grabbed a couple of towels and a loofah to wash off with. She sat the towels on the bathroom counter and looked at Asami, “Hey, scoot up so I can get behind you.”  
Asami listened and scooted up, a second later she felt Korra’s legs go around her and she felt the other woman’s hands gently pulling her back. Asami let this happen and she felt her back touch Korra’s breasts and felt a new warmth besides the water. With the water that she ran, Korra added soap so that the water was covered with a white film that covered both of the women’s lower halves.  
Korra dipped the green loofah into the water and started to rub the soap covered item over Asami’s breasts that were still tender from the harsh attention that they had received earlier. Korra heard Asami suck her teeth, she moved her head forward so that it was against Asami’s shoulder, “You did such a good job tonight, it was amazing.” Korra reminded her in a purr.  
Asami nodded and smiled and let Korra clean the rest of her body, after she was done Korra helped Asami out of the tub and helped dry her off with a towel. Asami grew even more tired after she was dry. 

Korra helped Asami crawl into bed after helping her into a t-shirt and some underwear and changing into the same of her own, Asami crawled into bed and Korra followed soon after. Asami was asleep not long after she crawled into bed, but before she fell asleep she mumbled a half coherent “I love you, Korra.” Korra understood and it was the last thing she needed to end a perfect night. She kissed the back of Asami’s neck and said “I love you, too.” before letting the blissful sleep overcome her as she held Asami in her arms.


End file.
